


Partnering Percy

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's not much of a player; thankfully, his family doesn't mind helping him find a partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partnering Percy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/gifts).



> Written on 17 April 2012 in response to [celandineb](http://celandineb.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Luna/Percy: right, savage, whist_.

Miss Lovegood was frequently a guest at the Burrow when Percy would stop by, and he enjoyed . . . speaking to her because she actually listened to him. It was right odd to be made to feel more welcome to his childhood home by a guest than by his own family, and Percy would have brooded more about it had not Miss Lovegood been so friendly over the whist table. Her attention made him forget the savage jealousy he'd felt upon discovering that she was, or so it seemed to him, more welcome in the bosom of his family than he was.

~*~

George groaned as Luna set up the gaming table. "Say it's not whist we're playing again."

"I can't say that," she replied. "You know how nervous it makes Percy to come to Sunday lunch without the prospect of something to do. He's still awfully nervous around you since—"

"Yes, but why _whist_?"

"Percy likes it."

Ginny snorted. "Percy likes _you_. He isn't coming home so often to see us."

"I don't think that's true."

"Oh, it's true enough, Luna," said George, "and I'll play. After all, as thick as my brother is, he does need an excuse to _partner_ you."


End file.
